


Earshot

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, LJ Secrert Santa, Prompt: Charlie beint taught how to do something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles overhears something between Bass and Charlie, and he can’t believe his ears</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/gifts).



Miles was going to head into town and hit the bar for a drink or two. He figured Bass would be up for joining him, as there wasn’t really anything else for him to do around the farm. Last he’d seen Bass, he’d actually been dragged into helping Charlie practice her knife handling skills out in the barn. He must really have been desperate for something to do.

As Miles approached the barn, he could hear banging, clattering, and yelling from inside. When he got closer to the door, the voices started to become discernable words.

It was Charlie’s voice. “It’s not my first time. I know what I’m doing.”

 Then he heard Bass. “You’re timid fumbling around is not exactly effective.”

 “Then tell me what you want me to do.”

“Firm grip, but keep your wrist loose. Good.” He sounded winded.

“Harder?”

“Not yet. Ease into it.”

Charlie groaned.

“Work from the base and it will still get a little bit longer.”

“Like that?” Charlie asked.

“Excellent. Now work the head.”

“That feels good in my hand.”

“Now you’re getting there.” Bass encouraged.

Then Miles could barely make out a thwack, thwack, thwacking noise coming from inside the barn.

“Faster!” Bass yelled between thwacks and groaning noises. The tempo of the odd noise increased.

Miles had been listening outside the door, sure that he was misinterpreting what he was hearing. There was no way that what he thought was happening was what was really happening. But unfortunately his imagination had gone to only one possible place, and it wasn’t good. He violently pulled open the barn door as he yelled, “Ok. What the…”

Miles was greeted by the sight of Charlie using a collapsible police baton on the large punching bag that Bass was stabilizing.

“Hey Miles.” They both said in unison.

Miles just shook his head, trying to dislodge the mental picture his overactive imagination had produced.

“What’s up?” Bass asked.

“Nothing… I was just… going to head to the pub. Wanted to see if you wanted to go.”

“Thanks man, but I’m currently in no condition to be impressing the ladies.” He pulled at the front of his sweat soaked shirt and then wiped a dirty forearm across his dripping brow.

“Next time then.” Miles offered.

“Yeah. For sure. Have one for me tonight.”

“Will do.” Miles exited the barn, still slightly dazed.

Neither of the barn’s remaining occupants moved or spoke until the door had closed behind Miles and another ten seconds had elapsed. Then Charlie flung herself at Bass.

“That was close.” She panted before smashing her lips against his.

His hands were undoing her belt as he broke the kiss and murmured into her neck, “Not sure how much longer he’ll buy the ‘we’re out here sparring’ excuse. He’ll figure out we’re lying soon enough.”

Their lips collided again and their tongues met in the violent dance they’d become accustomed to over the past weeks.

Her hand slid into his pants and along the length of his erection straining against the fabric. “It’s not exactly lying. You are teaching me how to use your baton.”

He laughed against her lips and began to devour her mouth again as they started to pull each other’s clothes off.

 

 


End file.
